


five, six, seven---

by youngtiredandhorny



Series: detroit get kinky: kinktober edition [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying During Sex, F/F, Gavin - Gwen and Nines - Nora, Gavin Reed has a Different Name, Genderswap, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtiredandhorny/pseuds/youngtiredandhorny
Summary: kinktober day 7:spanking/crying/mirror sexBut. Nora looked down at her with such admiration that Gwen’s chest ached.“Do you need a moment?”





	five, six, seven---

**Author's Note:**

> this is vaguely inspired bc i love the series detroit: become lesbian a lot and there's a lotta raw wlw power there. trek, if youre reading this, you're my hero and im highkey writing another fic with nines named Olga aidsjgfhbddbfbsdfgjb
> 
> also fjfjgbfdfgfshfgr this was supposed to be up in time for gavin's birthday but??? /waves hand vaguely/

    It was loud - the slap ricocheted through the bedroom, bouncing off the wood floors, the closet mirrors, right back into Gwen’s ears. She panted into the blankets she had fisted beneath her. It took all she had not to cry out.

    “ _Si-ix_ ,” she sighed out after a moment. Nora’s palm felt cool against her abused skin. Gwen buried her face in the comforter for a moment, keening softly at the gentle attention. Her brow scrunched up, and she bit her lip, trying to keep it together, just for a little longer. “Seven.”

    “Do you need a moment?”

    Gwen waved one hand wildly over her shoulder in reply. She didn’t dare try to speak again. Not yet. There was a bubble in her throat, like she was cresting up to something. There was an electric-sort of feeling behind her nose that told her much the same thing. She wasn’t going to cry, yet. She bit down on her lip and took a breath in her nose. “Keep going,” she said.

    She scrubbed away her tears and took a breath. Nora’s hand didn’t stop massaging over her ass. Gwen rolled her head, facing away from her wife, and instead staring towards the mirrors mounted on the closet doors.

    She found Nora looking down at her with such admiration that Gwen’s chest ached.

    She saw a blur of movement in the mirror before she felt the sting. Her moan was loud, round syllables peeking around a lungful of breath. She twisted her hips a bit, trying to see the flush in her skin. Nora pressed her back down with a hand on her hip. She rubbed a hand up Gwen’s thigh before groping at her tender flesh. Gwen let out a moan broken up by a hiccuped breath. Gwen pulled her arms to herself, and buried half her face in her forearms, making sure to still be able to see the mirror.

    Nora’s hand went up, and Gwen’s eyes slipped shut, holding her breath as another slap came. She felt it deep, bruising. Her mouth dropped opened, and her eyes went unfocused for a bare few seconds. _“Oh, baby,_ ” she muttered, voice caught between awed and dazed. Was there a difference? She could no longer tell.

    “How many was that?” Nora asked. Gwen licked her lips, gulped, and wracked her brain to try and remember. She moved her arm and carded her fingers into her own hair.

    She tugged for a second, hoping the point of focus would help her remember. She whined and looked to the mirror, eyes searching over Nora, as if the answer would present itself on a silver platter. Nora’s hand skimmed up her back with feather-light touches, teasing overheated skin that was _altogether_ unfair.

    Gwen cried out as Nora’s other hand dipped lower, tracing down between Gwen’s legs, entering her with a single finger.

    “-at’s not fair,” Gwen protested.

    Nora’s smirk was vicious. “How many?” she repeated, adding another finger, twisting her wrist. Gwen made a small sound. Her hand drifted down to curl around her soft stomach, just for something to do beside flex and twitch against the air.

    She wiggled her hips a bit, trying to signal Nora to move how she wanted.

    It obviously didn’t work. Gwen keened, blinking deliriously. It was then that she realized that Nora was staring at her in the mirror in much the same way Gwen was looking at her.

    Gwen swallowed and licked her lips, but any moisture they might have collected quickly dissipated by how she was panting. How many? _How many in-fucking-deed_. Jesus, okay, uh… Less than ten, more than six. Right!? She screwed her eyes shut and rolled her hips until Nora’s hands held them still. Gwen thought that maybe she would have swatted her for that, but she seemed content to just tease Gwen until she lost all goddamn train of thought.

     _It wasn’t fair!_

    “Can’t remember?” Nora asked, her voice carried a smug lilt, and Gwen thought that was just bullshit. She cracked her eyes open to find Nora’s eyebrow raised at her expectantly. “Really, dear,” she hummed, removing her fingers so she could smooth her hand down Gwen’s lower back, trailing down to knead into the flesh of her backside.

    Gwen had forgotten the sting. It came back full force, now.

    “If you’re going to watch, you must pay attention,” Nora tutted with a disappointed face. “I know how tempting you look, darling, but that’s no excuse, really.” Gwen blinked lazilly, lulled by her wife’s lovely words. The tone in which she spoke them curled deep in Gwen’s veins, burning bright and hot in all the right ways. “Do we need to start over?”

    Gwen bit her lip, canine digging in painfully, once again welling up the tears she had managed to bury down. She didn’t really know if she could handle starting all over. She wanted to, but her ability to adhere to her own limits sometimes waned when she was worked up so far - she thought that this might be one of those times. She shook her head.

    “Seven,” she declared, shoving in all the confidence she could into her wobbling voice as she shouted her terribly random guess.

    Nora laughed. Honest to God. A low thing, probably supposed to just be to herself. She crooned at Gwen and bent across her. Gwen watched in the mirror as she kissed the tips of her fingers of the hand that struck her, that was inside of her, and pressed the ghost of a kiss to the edge of Gwen’s bare shoulder blade. The tenderness caught Gwen for a moment, and her heart thumped against her chest. She wanted to kiss Nora, to bathe her wife in every ounce of love that Gwen herself felt.

    But then Nora caught Gwen’s eyes in the mirror and smirked at her before she stuck the fingers back in her mouth, taking them down the second knuckle.

    Gwen cursed, her back bowing and her thighs pressing together.

    The next slap rang in her ears, and she could do little more than hold on for the motherfucking ride.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter!!](https://twitter.com/demitryharder)


End file.
